College Days
by SpaceGay
Summary: Keith is moving into his new college accommodation but will him and his roommate Lance get on? or will it be a disastrous pairing?
1. And They Were Roommates!

Keith slung his bag onto his back and hopped out of the car. He walked to the boot but Shiro had already beat him to it. Shiro had been looking after him since his father had died ten years earlier. Shiro opened the boot and grabbed Keith suitcase out.

"I can take it!" Keith volunteered

"Let me take it! You're the one who has to unpack it afterall" Shiro said with a smile. He was proud of Keith for getting into college.

"But you've got the big backpack too" Keith pointed out

Shiro said nothing as he put the big bag on his back and pulled the suitcase behind him. Keith shrugged and rolled his eyes slightly and followed his brother of sorts. They walked up the stairs, Keith with his backpack and a box of stationary and kitchen supplies and Shiro with the heaviest of Keith's stuff. They reached the flat Keith was going to share with someone completely random.

"Mom please. You don't have to unpack for me" An unknown voice said.

Keith opened the door and saw a Cuban boy sitting on the floor of the communal area organising plates. He walked past the boy and his mother, who was hovering over him and went to unlock his room. The Cuban boy in the blue top stared at him.

"Lance, focus on what you are doing" His mum said.

"Yeah sorry." Lance said returning to his task of putting his kitchen equipment away.

Keith shut the door behind him and placed the box on his desk.

"You should say hi to him. Lance? I think I heard his name was" Shiro said.

Keith shrugged "Don't want to"

Shiro dropped the subject and suggested they organise Keith's kitchen things first.

"I'll take them into the other room" Keith said.

While he was gone Shiro stood in the doorway so that Keith couldn't get back into his room easily.

"Hi i'm Lance!" The Cuban boy said happily.

"Keith"

"Is that your dad who helped you move in? my parents helped me, my dad is just getting me some shopping from the supermarket while I unpack" The words spilled out of Lance's mouth, he was just so happy to meet his flatmate.

"No, it's not my dad. I don't have a dad" Keith said.

Lance nodded and said nothing. He had no idea what to say. "Anyway it's nice to meet you, I hope that we can be friends" Lance said. Suddenly he went into his room.

Keith looked around the room. The communal are had a small kitchenette area, a few sofa's and a large flat screen TV.

"It's nice" Shiro commented from the doorway

Keith nodded. "I think I'll be happy here"

"I'm glad to hear it. You going to unpack later?"

"Yeah. I want to get food first and do it when you're not here" Keith looked out of the window "It will be easier that way" he said.

Shiro nodded. "I was the same way when my parents dropped me off for cadet training" a silence passed between them. "let's get pizza!" Shiro suddenly said. He knew Keith found it difficult to deal with his emotions.

Keith smiled and followed Shiro out of his flat.

Soon after Shiro and Keith's meal, Shiro returned to the base and Lance's parents left their eldest son in his new flat.

Keith sat in his room and put up the few knick knacks he had, a photo of his dad outside the firetruck, a photo of him and Shiro from when he was about 15 and a toy of a red lion from his favourite show when he was a kid. He sat on his bed and let out a sigh. It had been a long emotional day. He was going to miss Shiro being around for him but he was always there for him.

Keith walked out of his room, towel in hand and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door lost in thought. Lance screamed and Keith covered his eyes and left shutting the door.

"I'M IN HERE!" Lance yelled!

"DON'T LEAVE THE DOOR UNLOCKED THEN moron!" Keith yelled. He walked back to his room angry at his interaction with Lance. "what a fucking moron" he muttered to himself.

Half an hour later he heard a knock at the door. He opened it "What do you want?" he asked abruptly.

"I'm sorry about before" An apologetic Lance said. Keith eased of his aggression immediately and looked blankly at Lance "With the shower, I'm sorry that I forgot to lock the door" Lance said.

"Thanks for the apology" Keith said half shutting the door.

"The bathroom is free now, if you wanted to shower or whatever" Lance said quietly as he left.

Keith emerged from his room a moment later, towel in hand. "Thanks Lance" he said as he walked to the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

Lance stared as he walked. He'd known Keith for a few hours and had only two conversations with him and yet he couldn't stop thinking about him. He had to focus on his studies, if he didn't then he would lose the bet.

Keith walked out of the shower towel round his waist and walked toward his room. He stopped and looked at Lance. "Where you listening to me shower?"

"No" Lance said honestly "I was thinking about a bet I made with my sister" He was appalled. Why would he think about Keith showering?

"Oh, do tell?" Keith asked smirking slightly.

"You really want to know?" Lance was surprised that Keith would be interested, he didn't seem to care about much.

"Yeah, it sounds interesting"

"Ok" Lance stepped closer to Keith "My sister said that if I get higher than she did in her first term of college then she'll give me $50 at Christmas"

"Nice! Want help with winning the bet?" Keith asked. He looked right into Lance's blue eyes.

Lance stared back "Sure"


	2. Netflix and Chill

Keith walked back into the flat and threw his backpack onto the floor and flopped on the sofa. He lay there in silence hoping that the world would just go away. After a few minutes he pulled out his phone to call Shiro he would know what to do. Keith looked down at hi phone and sighed, he was meant to be dealing with his issues without help and without relying on Shiro. He ran his fingers through his hair and eternally screamed.

"What's wrong buddy?" Lance asked walking out of his room, headphones on and a mug of herbal tea in his hand.

"Ahhh!" Keith yelled in alarm! "How long have you been there?"

"Like three seconds" Lance responded honestly. He sat down next to Keith and put his mug down on the table. "What's wrong? Is there any way I can help?"

Keith ruffled his hair in frustration and stood up not wanting to get too close to Lance. "It's nothing. I can handle it"

Lance nodded and stood up. "It doesn't look like nothing" Keith gave him a closed off look. "You don't have to share if you don't want to. I'm just saying that I'm here if you need me"

"Ok sure. I've got work to do" Keith said awkwardly going to his room to mope.

Lance finished his tea and looked to Keith's room concerned. He really wanted to help him but if he wasn't prepared to open up to him then he would never be able to. Then an idea hit him, an indirect way that he could help Keith!

Half an hour later Lance had made a full Victoria sponge and left it sat on the kitchen side. With the cake set lance returned to his room to continue his pre reading.

Keith came out of his room defeated. His music was blasting so loud it could be heard from his headphones. He saw the cake and looked confused. Why would Lance not cover the cake or at least put it in the fridge? How stupid was he. Once again Keith was angry at Lance. He pulled one headphone from his ear and knocked on Lances door.

"Come in" Lance said.

Keith entered "Why did you leave a cake on the side? Do you want ant's because that's how you get ants!?" He yelled angrily.

Lance was startled "I made it for you" he said.

"what?" All of his anger disappeared with Lance's words.

"Yeah you seemed down so I thought I'd make you something sweet might make you feel better. It's ok if you don't want any" Lance said. he was so surprised that Keith didn't like his attempt to cheer him up.

An awkward silence filled the room

"Sorry" Keith finally said.

"It's ok. Do you want to have some cake together and talk about whatever is bothering you?" Lance asked.

Keith shook his head "Yes to the cake, no to talking. We could always watch something on Netflix instead?"

"Sounds good. If you cut the cake, I'll join you in a minute" Lance said.

Keith and Lance sat down on the sofa a small space between them. Keith pulled up his Netflix "What do you wanna watch?" he asked.

"How about Avengers?"

"Age of Ultron?"

"Sounds good to me!" Lance said. he didn't care what they watched. He just wanted Keith to feel better.

The filmed started and they ate in silence for a while.

"This is so good!" Keith exclaimed.

Lance smiled and blushed slightly "Thanks! I really enjoy baking"

"You should cook more"

"I'm not that good at cooking. Baking I can do but I can't cook for shit" Lance laughed. "My mom always says that I'll never get a girlfriend if I don't learn to"

"Are you looking for a girlfriend?" Keith asked

Lance shrugged "I don't really mind. I'm into guys too so gender doesn't matter?" Lance said. his heart was beating so quickly, what if Keith was biphobic?

"So, your bi or pan?" Keith ventured.

Lance let out an internal sigh of relief "Bi I think" Lance said. "You looking for a girlfriend" Lance ventured. He wasn't even sure why he was asking, It was just nice to actually talk to his roomate. Keith shook his head and laughing "what did I say something wrong?"

Keith paused the movie on Captain America punching an Ultron drone in the face. He turned to Lance "why would I look for a girlfriend if I was gay?" he stuttered through his laughter.

Lance turned bright red "oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't know to be fair . . ." Lance spluttered his brain not thinking.

"Who would date someone like me anyway?" Keith said to half to himself as he unpaused the movie and cut another slice of cake.

"Hey, save some for me!" Lance said reach for the knife, his hand briefly touching Keith's. Keith pulled his hand away suddenly.

"Sorry, I'll put the rest away!" Keith got up and put the cake in the fridge "where did you learn to bake anyway?" Lance was staring down at his hands the whole time. "Lance?"

Lance looked up, his cheeks pink "Oh, my mom taught me"

"She taught you well"

Lance smiled "Who taught you to cook? You always have the nicest food!" Lance changed the subject quickly.

Keith leaned against the counter half following the movie half paying attention to Lance. "My dad but it's only basic food"

"I thought you didn't have a dad?"

Keith looked embarrassed for a moment "He died when I was eight. He taught me some basic stuff like pasta though. I don't a mom, so he was all I had. If that makes sense"

Lance nodded, he understood but couldn't relate "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Keith smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for"

They watched the rest of the movie in silence both leaned forward willing the Avengers to win. The credits rolled and Keith yawned "I'm so tired"

"I feel that. All I do is read and I'm terrible at reading!" Lance gave an overdramatic gesture.

"I didn't get any sleep last night" Keith admitted

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

Keith was unsure if he wanted to share but it felt right to, afterall Lance had been nothing but nice to him. "I was stressed because I don't think I can do this" he admitted.

"do what?"

"My course. I'm smart but it's just so much all the time! I just want a rest"

"I'm sure it will be ok. If you want to hang out more we can" Lance suggested.

Keith nodded. "maybe it would help" he admitted.

Lance nodded "maybe I'll hook up my Xbox and we can play games together"

Keith looked at him incredulously "You're an Xbox person?"

"There's something wrong with that?" Lance asked.

Keith stood up and walked towards his room "You won't be able to hook up your Xbox if my PlayStation is already there!" he retorted.

Lance ran across the room like the road runner on speed. Both boys scrambled for wires and to connect their controller and soon they were fighting each other. Hitting, pushing and grabbing each other in an attempt to be the victor!

"Stop this is stupid!" Keith said.

The pair stopped and looked at each other. Lance was sitting on top of Keith an arm up ready to hit him. He rested his hands on Keith's chest and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Keith asked but he too started laughing. He pushed Lance off the pair lay on the floor laughing and panting, neither knew why or what they had actually found so funny.

"Why don't we attach them both to the tv and so we can have a choice" Lance suggested

Keith nodded "Ok then but I'm doing mine first"

"Go for it! I'm too tired to move anyway!" Lance said panting on the floor. He looked over to Keith. "It's nice to see you smile. You have a nice smile" He said.

"Thanks . . . I think?" Keith responded. What a strange complement to give.

They spend the rest of the evening playing on Keith's PlayStation and planning game strategy together.


	3. The Broken Radiator

The autumn term was rolling on and since becoming friends of Lance Keith was finding university a bit easier. It was a cold day and Keith emerged from his bedroom in a blanket.

"It's not that cold yet, is it?" Lance asked laughing.

Keith shivered "The heating in my room doesn't work"

"Oh. I think the bathroom radiator is working"

"Thanks" Keith walked to the bathroom and sat by the radiator with the door open. Lance smiled at him. "What are you looking at?" Keith asked.

"Nothing I'm going to play something because you're being so weird" Lance said. Keith made a disdainful noise and looked at his phone and curled up in his blanket by the radiator.

A few hours went past and Lance turned of the console and stretched. 'I should shower' he thought as he yawned and stretched. He walked to the bathroom and Keith looked at him. "I need to shower"

"But it's cold in my room and this is the only other radiator" Keith pointed out

"Use my room! The one in my room works" Lance said frustrated

"Fine" Keith muttered as he left his warm spot and went into Lance's room.

Keith had never been inside Lance's room and thought it was surprisingly tidy. He sat down on the bed and looked at all the photos and robot models he had. Keith's purple eyes stopped on a blue lion. He picked it up and looked intently at it.

"I said you could come into my room, not you could take my stuff" Lance said walking in in a towel. Keith ignored him and went to walk past him to test something. He was excited and had to know! "Hey!" Lance wrestled the blue lion "That's mine!"

"Yeah I know. Just stay here! I'll be back!" Keith ran across to his room and grabbed his red lion and looked closely at it! Yes! They were from the same set! He ran back and showed Lance the lion.

Lance blushed pink "Can you show me in a minute Keith?" Keith realised that Lance was naked. He looked down and nodded and just stood there as Lance shut the door. He put the though of Lance's penis from his head and waited till the door reopened.

Keith walked in and grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him to the bed. "Look" He said showing the lion.

"is that?" Lance asked. He couldn't believe that someone else liked Voltron. Lance grabbed his blue lion and they both stared at them. "Favourite episode?"

"The arena one! And the one where they fight Lotor!"

"Same and I love Allura! She's so pretty"

"I can't believe I found someone else who likes Voltron" Keith was so excited

"Me too. My sisters always called me lame for liking it, but I just think it's so much fun!" Lance said.

Keith looked into Lance's blue eyes and 'I could just kiss you!' he thought. Keith stood up. He coughed in a manly way. "anyway I should go. I just wanted to show you that"

Keith left and Lance fell back on his bed 'why was he so perfect? Why were his eyes so damn pretty' he got up and went to make a drink. Maybe some tea would calm him down.

The evening rolled on and Keith was getting colder and colder in his room. The university maintenance team couldn't sort it till the next day. One more night and then he'd have heat. His bones felt like icicles. He couldn't stand it any longer. He got up and slowly walked through the dark living room and knocked on Lance's door.

"C c can I s sleep here" Keith tattering teeth made it really hard to talk.

Lance gestured for him to come in "yeah sure" he hugged Keith "your so cold! Get in my bed it's nice and warm." Lance was concerned for him.

Keith snuggled up on the pillow "aww this is nice" he said before falling asleep. Lance shook him awake and lay next to him. Make sure there's space between us ok?" Keith nodded and Lance stared at the ceiling.

When he awoke the morning light filtered through the edges of the curtain. Lance went to stretch but was constrained by Keith hugging into his chest. He stared wide eyed and Keith slowly opened his. "Morning" he said with a yawn. Keith paused and looked at Lance. The dark-haired boy screamed and hid under the duvet and Lance stood up.

Keith emerged from the duvet "did we sleep together?"

"Why? Do you want to?" Lance asked

Keith threw a pillow at him "I'm serious! Did we sleep together?"

Lance shook his head "You fell asleep here because you were cold and I wasn't going to sleep in your cold ass room!"

Keith breathed a sigh of relief. Lance sat near him again and smiled at Keith "I woke up you were using my chest as a pillow" Keith went bright red and stuttered before giving up on talking. "it's fine Keith. You were literally freezing last night!"

"Your warm" Keith muttered quietly.

"I know" Lance said

"If we didn't sleep together then why are you topless?"

"I sleep topless, I get too hot"

Keith reached out and touched Lance's chest "Are you always this hot?"

Lance smiled dazzlingly "Of course I am. Are you always cold?"

Keith shrugged "Yes" he said simply. He could feel his crotch grow hot. There was a knock on the door and lance got up to see who it was.

"Hi were here to fix the heating" the guy said. Lance let him in and Keith stayed hidden in Lance's room till they were gone, he was so still so sleepy from last night.

"It should work now" Lance said echoing the maintenance people who had just left.

"Thanks Lance" he stood up

"For what?" Lance was confused. He did what anyone would do.

"Letting me sleep here."

"Your always welcome"

"Why would I sleep in your bed again?" Keith asked.

"Because I like you and I want to kiss you" a silence filled the room. Lance went red "No, I don't mean that! I hate you!"

Keith walked up to Lance and watched his face get redder "No one likes me like that Lance, why would you?"

"I don't know it just think your really cool and I like hanging out with you"

"Isn't that a friend?" Keith asked.

Lance shook his head "It's more than that. Every time I sleep I always think of you! I don't want to but I do! I can't help it!"

Keith looked at him horrified. "I have to go. Thanks for helping me last night"

"No Keith don't go! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to . . ." Lance watched Keith walk away and stopped talking. That night he lay in his bed unable to sleep, just sleeping where Keith had been and wishing that he was still there with him.

Keith stared at the ceiling, also unable to sleep he had been thinking about what Lance had said and everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Did lance really like him? What if he was lying and it was just a trick? Keith remembered how nice it had been leaning against his chest, how big his penis had been . . . Keith sat up and pushed the thought away! He shouldn't think of his only friend in that way! He ran his hands through his hair and ruffled it aggressively. He couldn't sleep so got up to play games.

He opened the door and saw lance there doing exactly what he'd planned to do.

"Can we talk?" Lance asked. His face was blotchy from crying.

Keith shrugged "I guess so" Keith sat on the sofa near lance but with one space between them.

"Ok so I've been thinking and I have to be honest. I do like you, I don't know why and I'm sorry"

Keith nodded "Thanks for apologising" he paused, he'd not expected to see Lance till the next morning "erm I was thinking about you said. Are you serious because if that's a joke it's really mean!"

Lance looked hurt. "I mean it" He looked into Keith's jewelled eyes and smiled softly "I really like you"

Keith felt his whole body panic, he clutched his throat, his heart was in his ear "I can't breathe" he said. he breathed deeply to hide the panic. Lance grabbed his hand and Keith immediately felt calm. Keith pulled his hand away and went to his room. Was this a panic attack, a heart attack was he dying? He needed space to think! Did he also like Lance? Was that it? None of this made sense people didn't like him, that the way it was. That's how it had always been! No one liked him especially not attractive popular boys.

Lance looked to Keith's and felt his heart burn in his chest. 'Please like me back, I want to be with you' was the only thought running through his head.


	4. Halloween

Chapter Four: Halloween

It had been a week since Lance and Keith had spoken to each other. The tension and silence in their flat were palpable. Keith had been avoiding Lance and the latter too anxious to even try and talk to him. The occasional glimmer of a mullet or the sound of shoes across the communal. To take his mind of it Lance was clubbing with his friends Hunk, who was dressed as Gordon Ramsey complete with two slices for bread and Pidge who was a for Halloween.

The spooky playlist was playing, and everyone was singing thriller so badly that any sober person would want to cry. Lance moved across the dance floor impressing all of the girls. Hunk grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Lance come on man you've already got someone" Hunk led him the table Pidge had been sitting. Hunk looked around for them.

"I was getting one for you!" Lance said.

"I was getting shots!" Pidge said as they walked over to the table.

They clinked drinks and downed them. Lance looked down at his empty shot glass. He'd hoped that this evening would make him feel better but the more he drank the worse he felt. He really missed talking to Keith. Why did he tell him how he felt!

"What's up Lance?" Hunk asked. Lance shrugged and stirred his drink, he didn't want to share in case his friends thought he was lame.

"I'm fine guys, honestly!" Lance yelled as Classic came on and he ran to the dancefloor as if nothing was going on.

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other. They met Lance about a month ago and normally he as the life of the party but tonight something was different. When they'd first met him all he talked to them about was his roommate and all the thing they'd been doing together and in the last few days he'd stopped talking about Keith. Lance came back after a few songs and in that time the pair had decided what to do with him.

"Hey, can I borrow your phone?" Pidge asked.

"Why? You're not going to change my settings again are you? It took me an hour to return it to normal" Lance asked.

Pidge took the phone and opened the camera and took a squad selfie. Lance sighed in relief and turned to Hunk. "I'm getting the next round. What do you want?"

"I'll come with you" Pidge sneaked Lance's phone to Hunk. It was his part of the plan to do.

Keith sat in his room and stared at his computer. He'd been looking at the essay for hours and written two words. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't focus and it was all Lance's fault. Lance hadn't even had the guts to talk to him yet!

Suddenly his phone rang "Yeah what to do want?" he asked.

"Erm it's Lance. Somethings happened to him?" Hunk said in a panicked voice. Pidge laughed at his acting attempt before looking at the drink options with Lance.

Keith felt a cold chill down his back, he knew it was Halloween, but this must be some kind of joke "What w what sort of thing?" He stammered.

"Just get here. I'll message you updates, and the address" Hunk rang off and smiled to himself.

While Lance, Pidge and Hunk partied Keith spent the next hour on google maps trying to find his way to the club. He was tired and confused and as soon as he saw Lance was in a club, he became furious.

Keith stormed in and walked up to Lance.

"What didn't you come dressed up? It's Halloween!" Lance laughed.

Keith just looked at him and ignored the comment "I thought you were dying! Your friend was panicking on the phone call!"

Lance shot his sheepish friends a confused look. "I don't know about any phone call"

"Sorry that was us" Pidge and Hunk said.

The security guard was beginning to look their way. Lance put his hands-on Keith's shoulders "let's talk outside"

The autumn air was freezing on parts of Lance's werewolf costume that were exposed.

"What the shit Lance? You don't talk to me for a week and then I get a call from your friend!"

"I don't know about any phone call. Hunk and Pidge must have been trying to get you here" Lance asked.

"Why? I don't even want to see you. If I wanted to be hurt by something this evening, I would be doing my essay" Keith said.

He stormed off and Pidge emerged from the corner. Keith sat down at a table and drank his glass of overpriced coke wishing it was alcoholic.

"You should hear him out" Hunk sat next to him.

"Did I ask?" Keith looked him.

"Whatever's happened, just give him another chance. He's a good guy"

"He confessed his feelings and things got awkward. I don't even get why he'd be interested in me. What do I have a guy like him, he's hot and easy going and has got everything!" Keith confessed. He'd not told anyone about last week not even Shiro.

"Why not ask him?" Hunk said plainly. Inside he was smiling.

Keith nodded and a few minutes later Lance was sitting next to him. Keith wanted to fix things between he and Lance.

"Hi" Lance said.

Keith let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at Lance. "I've been thinking and I . . ." he stopped. He needed to be careful about what he was saying. "I've missed hanging out with you, it's not the same without you"

"So, you like me too?" Lance asked.

Keith had a confused look across his face. "I think so. It freaked me out when you first said how you felt but since then I . . ." he didn't want to admit that he liked sleeping next to Lance. He looked into Lances blue eyes, they were so bright even under the club lights "I think I like you" he said.

Lance smiled "I like you too"

"Why me Lance?"

"I have no idea, I just know that I like you" Lance said. he smiled for the first time in days and Keith smiled back. An ease passed between them and they felt all of their tensions disappear.

"I'll get you a drink" Lance said.

Keith nodded and smiled "I'd like that"

Lance returned and within a few hours both of them were pretty drunk and Lance had even convinced Keith to dance with him. Pidge and Hunk joined them and Lance was the life of the party again.

They stumbled into their flat at 4am and fell onto the sofa together laughing. Lance's phone buzzed "Pidge is safe and so is Hunk" he said.

"I'm glad they got back safe" Keith said. "I had fun. Thanks." He patted Lance's leg and stood up. Lance pulled him back down and they giggled and shushed each other before giggling again. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm going to sleep" Lance yawned. He got up and grabbed Keith's hand and walked toward his room "Join me?" He asked.

He shrugged "I think I should leave it tonight" Keith responded.

Lance leaned forwards "What are you so scared of?"

"That I won't be able to stop myself" Keith admitted leaning back. Lance looked at him hurt. Keith pushed him against the door frame and hugged him and nestled into his shoulder "goodnight Lance, lets hang out when we wake up tomorrow" he said. He kissed Lance's cheek and walked to his room. He knew that if he stayed with Lance then he would sleep with him, and he wasn't ready yet.

Lance stood in the door touching the warm spot on the cheek where Keith had kissed him. He could feel the boner in his pants. 'damn that boy' he thought with a big smile on his face. 'damn that boy' he thought as he felt the boner in his pants.


	5. After Dinner Snacks

Keith stood cutting up the mushrooms for dinner. Lance hugged him from behind making Keith jump.

"Keith it's me!" Lance gave a confused laugh.

Keith laughed embarrassed and smiled as Lance nuzzled into his neck and kissed it. "I'm trying to cook" he pushed Lance away slightly irritated.

Lance pouted for a moment then sat on the counter and watched Keith cook. "What are you making?"

"Bolognaise. You want some?" Keith taunted

"sure" Lance said

Keith grabbed some spaghetti to test it and lance grabbed the other end and stole it.

"You enjoying the half-cooked pasta?" Keith asked. Lance nodded, smiling painfully and swallowed the chewy pasta. Keith kissed him. "it will be ready soon, I'll let you know when"

They ate and the new couple were washed up together afterwards. Keith leaned with his back to the drying up while Lance washed the dishes.

"I'm done!" Lance said as he happily washed and dried his hands. Keith nodded and finished putting everything away.

"Good because i can do this now!" Lance beamed

"Do wha-!"

Lance launched himself at Keith and the pair fell to the ground. "Oww. That hurt!" Keith complained

"Want me to kiss it better?" Lance offered

"My ass? You want to kiss my ass?" Keith questioned. Lance had a dirty look in his eye and Keith felt the tension between them grow. Keith kissed Lance deeply "Stop being lame"

Lance helped Keith up and pushed him against the kitchen counter and kissed him back thirstily. He wanted more, so much more! He felt Keith's tongue in his mouth as thirty as he. The Cuban boy ran his hands up Keith's shirt and squeezed his nipples teasingly. Keith moaned and fell forward onto lance. He was weak to his boyfriends touch.

"lance i don't. . . erm" Keith stammered

Lance moved his hands and cuddled Keith's torso "You don't want to?"

"I don't know how to" Keith admitted

Lance touched Keith's face "Me neither. You want to learn together?" Keith kissed him softly and nodded.

Lance led Keith to his room and the dark-haired boy sat on the bed waiting. He was unsure of how to start. Lance shut the door behind him and spread Keith's legs as he kissed him slowly. Keith melted under Lance's touch so warm against his cold skin.

Keith pulled off his shirt and Lance pushed him onto his back. Lance kissed down his neck and bit it. Keith blushed red and moaned. Lance chuckled "enjoying it?"

"I'd enjoy it more if you were naked" Keith admitted. He was getting more comfortable.

Lance needed no more incentive to strip. Keith removed his trousers and underwear. Lance pulled him up to sitting and knelt by his leg. Lance slowly started rubbing his hand over Keith penis, the pale boys' moans spurring him on. Keith let out a high pitched sound as he felt lance's mouth over his erection. Keith's moans grew louder till he pulled lance away.

"I want to see your face. I want you closer to me" Keith begged

"Are you sure?" Lance asked

Keith smiled and nodded. Lance hugged him close and kissed him. Keith reach round his waist and squeezed his ass. Lance chuckled softly and reached for the lube and condoms from his bedside draw.

"Why do you have so many condoms?" Keith asked looking at all the packets.

"You never know when you need one." Lance pointed out. Keith blushed. Lance stroked Keith's thigh and opened his legs wide. "you ready?" Keith just nodded. Lance covered his hands in lube and started rubbing one finger around Keith's entrance.

Keith tensed then relaxed, the sensation was new but exciting. Lance added another finger and fingered in an out until he had stretched his boyfriend out enough. Lance put on his condom and put his hands either side of Keith's face. Keith turned red and looked at Lance. "moan for me Keith" Lance thrust in and Keith let out a sound between a moan and a squeal.

"This feels nice" Keith said pulling his head back in enjoyment. The rhythm came quickly to them their bodies working together. Keith moaning and lance panting as he moved in and out of Keith. He stared into Keith's purple eyes and kissed him slowly.

"you are so beautiful Keith!"

Keith had gone red and starting panting. "I think I'm-"

"i know i can tell your so erect. Cum for me, i want to feel it" Lance moved faster and teased Keith's nipples driving him to cum all over Lance's face.

Keith flopped back breathing heavily and he looked at Lance with soft eyes. Lance pulled out and lay next to him. Lance looked at Keith "you enjoy that?"

"sorry" Keith said

Lance licked his lips and gave a sly smile saying nothing.

"Did you cum?" Keith asked. Lance shook his head and lay seductively on his side. "Do you want to?"

Lance rolled onto his front "Are you sure that you can?" He said tantalisingly.

Keith moved so that he was kneeling over lance. He pulled the Cuban boys head back "I'm capable of more than you think" he whispered. Keith let Lance fall and covered his fingers in lube. He pulled Lance up by his torso and positioned his legs so that the raven-haired boy could fuck him from behind.

He leaned over and bit Lance's ear till he moaned and some pre cum came out. Lance didn't need much encouraging and it didn't take long before Keith had thrust into lance. While moving in and out to the rhythm of Lance's moans. The raven-haired boy put his fingers in his boyfriends' mouth, lance sucked them thirstily. Keith used his other had to stroke Lance's penis making him moan loudly. Lance's legs started shaking and he put his face into the pillow. He was so close.

"K K Keith I'm . . I'm going to" Lance came all over the bed and Keith pulled out sensing that Lance wanted to stop.

Lance sat up and was staring at Keith with a smile on his face. He kissed Keith softly. "I didn't know you had it in you to make me cum so much"

Keith smiled back "I didn't either"

"Are you sure that you're a virgin?" Lance asked. Keith was suspiciously good at making him turned on.

"Well I'm not anymore am I?" Keith said slyly

"screw you!" Lance laughed.

Keith joined in and they fell to the bed in hysterics. Neither of them knew what was so funny, it just was. Keith cuddled into Lance they lay holding each other for a while.

"Hey Keith?" Lance asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" Keith responded.

"Would you make me a drink?"

"Make your own!"

Lance looked at Keith. He stroked his cheek "Please, I don't think I can walk at the moment"

Keith sighed and kissed Lance. "Green tea?"

Lance just nodded blushing slightly. Keith had already remembered what his favourite tea was! Could his boyfriend get anymore perfect?


	6. Study Date

Lance yawned and lay his head in his arms. Keith flicked him awake "Hey!" Lance shifted away "What was that for?"

"You can't sleep now you need to keep working!" Keith said. Lance threw his arms up in the air, yeah, he wanted the $50 from his sister but still, was it worth all this work? He looked to Keith and pouted. "No not that face!" Keith said. Lance made the face cuter. "You asked for it!" Keith stood up and held lances face in his hand. He smiled and placed another book in front of Lance.

"I hate you!" Lance said.

"We can have fun when you've finished your work"

Lance perked up and took to reading with enthusiasm. He read the words and hoped It would all go in! he was grateful for Keith's support.

"Why is this bet so important to you anyway?" Keith asked

Lance though for a moment, his face scrunched up in confusion. "I want to make people proud of me" He leaned back in his chair "Growing up people never thought that I could do nothing and now I'm here and all I can do is try" Lance said honestly. He shrugged and returned to reading.

Keith put a hand on Lance's "I'm proud of you" He said looking into Lance's ocean blue eyes.

Lance felt like he was going to cry as he stared back into Keith's purple eyes, he looked away before he got lost in them. "Don't you want to make your family proud" He asked changing the subject.

Keith shrugged "I don't really have anyone to be proud of me. My dads dead and my mom left years ago"

"You've got Shiro?" Lance prompted hoping to know more about Keith.

Keith wrapped his arms round his legs. He sighed and stood up to pace "I guess so. Shiro is important to me

"How did you meet him anyway?" Lance asked. Keith paused unsure on if he wanted to share with Lance. He didn't want to look weak or pathetic afterall. Lance squeezed his hand. "I want to know about the person the love"

Keith Froze and Lance smiled. "I love you Keith"

Keith smiled "I love you too Lance, I love you so much"

Lance cupped his boyfriends face and kissed his lips softly.

"How did you meet Shiro, I want to know!" repeated his question from earlier.

"My dad died, my mom left when I was a baby. So, I was put into military school for a while. It was kind of like a boarding school . . ." he looked at Lance who nodded, still following "Shiro was also there and he'd look out for me" Keith said "I'd get bullied a lot and Shiro was like a big brother to me"

"So, he's your brother?" Lance asked

Keith though for a moment "Kinda, but he's more like a friend. It's complicated I guess" Keith shrugged.

"Family always is" Lance admitted looking at him dreamily.

Keith looked back irritated "Work lance, no more distractions!" Keith said. He wasn't used to sharing personal things with anyone.

Lance gave Keith an innocent look "I was only thinking about how beautiful you are"

Keith blushed "You need to focus on what's important" He pointed to the book in front of Lance. Keith kissed him "You'll get another one when you've finished"

"How about two?" Lance asked flirting furiously. Keith nodded and smiled back.

Hours past and Keith went off to get some food for them both. Keith was considering it a date so he wanted to treat Lance. He went to the pizza place on campus and ordered two. He walked back in carefully hiding them from the librarians as he quickly moved past them. He got into the private study pod when they were working and let a sigh as he shut the door.

Lance smelled the air. "You got my favourite!" he beamed at Keith.

"Of course, I did! You've been working so hard I thought you deserved a treat." Keith said.

Lance stood up and kissed him before taking his pizza. "I love this pizza!" Lance said with a mouthful of food.

Keith looked lovingly at Lance "I can tell"

"Want some?" Lance offered. Keith wheeled his chair towards his boyfriend and opened his mouth wide. Lance stuck his finger in his mouth and Keith gagged and opened his eyes.

"What the fuck Lance!" He said. Keith pushed away from Lance and accidentally knocked the pizza from the Cuban boy's hand.

"My pizza!" Lance stared in disbelief as he watched it fall to the ground. Keith took full advantage of the moment and picked up the slice and ate it. Lance stared mouth agape, the couldn't believe this betrayal.

He leaned toward Lance's ear and whispered "There. Were even now"

Arousal rippled through him but he returned to his work because he knew Keith would give him nothing till he was finished. Lance pouted and returned to his book, occasionally glancing at Keith so he could see that Lance was upset.

Keith sat on the desk and crossed his legs. He slowly shut the book that was in Lance's hands. "I think you've done enough studying for today"

"But what if I want to study something else?" Lance asked, leaning towards Keith. Internally he was cheering!

"I'm sure we can find some extra credit for you to do" Keith said slyly

Keith opened his legs and put a foot on Lance's chair trapping him between his legs. "You worked hard. I'm proud of you" Keith said taking Lance's face in his hands.

"Does that mean I get a reward?" Lance inquired.

Keith nodded and slipped his tongue into Lance's mouth and kissed him slowly. He could feel his boyfriend melt under their kiss.

Lance instinctively reached to put his hand under Keith's shirt. He held the pale boy's torso and ran his fingers down his back, each touch turning both of them on.

Keith pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. Keith giggled as Lance planted his chest with kisses. Lance sucked his nipples and he moaned involuntary. Keith went red and kicked lance away. "Let's take this somewhere that's not in the library" he got off the desk and put on his shirt inside out.

"Ok then I'm sure I can think of several places back at mine" Lance was out in full force and Keith was loving it.

They packed up quickly, who's back was who's didn't matter anymore. They ran gleefully from the study pod and bumped into Pidge and Hunk on their way out. Lance stopped and Keith fell into Lance, his backpack flipping over his head. He shook his bag to where it should be and stood up, his posture very straight as if he'd been caught red handed.

"where are you guys off to?" Pidge asked with a small knowing smile.

"Keith felt tired so were going home" Lance said one toned, his face bright red.

Pidge nodded slightly. They didn't believe a word that Lance was speaking.

"You can join us if you wa-" Hunk was interrupted by Pidge stepping very hard on his foot "or not, we'll see you later guys" Hunk and pidge walked off to find a table.

Pidge patted Keith's shoulder "Your t-shirt is inside out by the way" Pidge said to the couple as they followed Hunk to a seat.

Keith and lance looked at each other and turned bright red for a moment. Lance gently touched Keith's hand and the pair burst out laughing before running back to their flat.


	7. Out and Open

The autumn had turned to winter and the first term was soon ending. Keith was happy to have the break but dreaded thinking about Christmas. Lance on the other hand couldn't wait for Christmas; the whole family gathering together, the presents and most of all getting to see Veronica's response to him winning the bet.

Keith lay curled up on the sofa, his head resting on Lance's lap. Lance ran his fingers through his boyfriend's dark hair.

"hey Keith?" Lance asked softly. Keith looked up but didn't say anything. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

A dark cloud of sadness crossed Keith's eyes and Lance looked embarrassed for a moment. Keith sat up and thought for a moment. Did people normally do things for Christmas? "Nothing, I don't do anything on Christmas" He said after a pause. Lance looked horrified but Keith just shrugged. "It's just another day to me" Keith said plainly,

"I'm sorry" Lance said.

"What for? You haven't upset me, don't worry" Keith was confused

Lance took Keith's hands and smiled sadly "I'm sorry because Christmas is magical. You get to see family and eat a big meal and play games and have presents! And, and Santa comes and . . ." Lance continued his speech about the magic of Christmas.

"Lance, lance!" Keith touched Lance's face and saw his boyfriend's blue eyes focus on him "Lance, I've never had any of that. What you describe as normal I've only ever seen on TV"

Lance looked upset "I can't believe that. Everyone deserves to have a happy Christmas!"

"Not everyone is as lucky as you" Keith said and the conversation ended there.

Keith forgot all about it but lance remembered. What Keith has said really made him think and he wanted to make Keith happy and let him experience the Christmas he'd always known.

Lance spent the next week working out how to give Keith the Christmas he deserved to no avail. He had no ideas, none, nada. He was so stuck that he decided to give Veronica a call.

"Hey dumbass, what's wrong?" She asked.

"How do you know something is wrong?" Lance pouted in response. Why was he so easy to read?

"I saw your face, you look concerned" she laughed.

Lance want sure how to explain. "I, my friend has a problem. Their boyfriend has never really celebrated Christmas and they want to do something special for him. I've been trying to think of something, but I can't think of anything"

Veronica nodded and followed every word her brother was saying. "And is this friend of yours also called Lance?" Lance went red. "And is Lance's boyfriend actually Keith?"

Lance gave up on giving an audible response and sighed. "Yes" he admitted.

"Lance, I have four words for you!" Veronica had a sparkle in her eye. "Invite Keith to Christmas" she said clapping in-between every word.

"I don't know if he'd like that, I don't want to freak him out" Lance said.

"I'll go get mum, you can ask her now" she immediately stood up and began to leave the room.

"No, Veronica. Wait!" But she was already gone and he heard his sister saying that he was on video call.

Lance's mum appeared on the screen; she was so happy to see her son.

"Veronica said you wanted to ask me something. What was the question?" she asked warmly.

"umm, mom. Can I invite someone to Christmas?" He asked.

"Is it your friend Keith? Off course you can!" She said. "There's always plenty of extra food!"

Lance froze, now was the time to tell her. He took a deep breath and pushed all his fear down. "The thing about Keith. He's not my friend, he's my boyfriend"

Lance's mom froze as if processing something. "Oh, my boy. You should have told me you were gay sooner!" she was delighted.

"No, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. I'm attracted to boys and girls" he wanted to explain that there was more to be being bi than that, but baby steps were needed.

"I'm happy you told me, can you put Keith on for me? I want to invite him?" Lance's mom asked.

"Yea, I'll go get him"

Lance stood up and went to find Keith. He was making a sandwich in the kitchen and Lance explained what had happed on his call.

"Ok, please don't be mad. I was going to tell you a little less suddenly and it just snowballed" Lance was incredibly apologetic.

Internally Keith was panicking, what if Lance's family didn't like him? What if he couldn't handle it? He had to push these thoughts away. Lance needed him to be strong.

Keith cupped lance's face with the hand that wasn't holding his sandwich. "It's ok. I'd love to join your family or Christmas"

They hugged and Lance walked back to his room followed by Keith.

"This is my boyfriend Keith" Lance said proudly.

Keith smiled happily and waved and Lance's mom looked at him as if assessing if he was good enough for her son. "Keith? How would you like to stay at ours for Christmas?"

Keith nodded, politely. "I'd like that, thank you!" he said. his heart was in his throat, did he pass the test?

"Ok, we'll see you soon and do let lance know of any dietary requirements and we'll get a present organised. This is so exciting!" Lances mom left the room and Veronica sat down again.

"Well that went really well" Lance said stunned. "Did she already know?"

Veronica looked sheepish. "I may have come out a few weeks ago, so I've been educating mom and dad about things"

"How do you identify?" Lance asked.

"I'm Bi too and painfully single, unlike you. How did you get such a cute boyfriend?"

Keith blushed and Lance hugged him. "I got lucky!"

"Can you send some of it my way?"

"no, get some yourself. I'll talk to you soon!" Lance retorted.

"Talk soon. I can't wait to meet you properly at Christmas Keith"

"HI, yes. Same here" Keith struggle and lance ended the call.

Lance turned to Keith hugged him. All the emotion of the past few minutes hit him and he began sobbing. Keith held him close, he was unsure if it was helping but hugged Lance anyway.

"You did it!" Keith said.

"I did it! I told my mom and sister" Lance sat on his bed.

"I'm so proud of you" Keith said sitting next to his boyfriend.

They were both crying now as they held each other.

"Thanks for that. I feel like Christmas is going to be special this year" Keith lay down.

Lance leaned over him a mischievous sparkle in his eye "Want to celebrate?"

Keith looked at his boyfriend and smirked "What did you have in mind?"

"I think we both know what I'm thinking" Lance said.

He stroked Keith's cheek and kissed him deeply.


End file.
